Of spaceships and magic
by Yuyake no Okami
Summary: Edward Elric, Alphonse and Winry found something that looks suspiciously like a spaceship in the middle of the desert, and decide to investigate. They'll end up on a weird planet, full of impossible creatures, prophecies and, for Ed's disdain, Magic. Zelink, Winred, Ghirafi
1. Where our heroes make a weird discover

A/N: Ooookay, so, this is my first fic on this web site, and the first crossover I write in English (I'm Italian), so please, be nice, he-he.

Aaaaaanyway. This is a Legend of Zelda x Fullmetal Alchemist crossover fic, in particular a Skyward Sword x Fullmetal Alchemist fic, and it's set right after (spoiler about FMA) Lust's death, and at the start of Skyward Sword. Obiouvsly, it's ZeLink and WinrEd (yay for canon couples!), less obiouvsly, it'll be even lightly GhiraFi... yeah.

Warnings: violence (I refuse to make monsters explode, it's so incredibly unrealistic, and that's said by a fantasy fangirl), mild language (I mean, we're talking about Edward Elric... it was kinda obvious.), cake for those who can found the quotes and errors, because I don't have a beta...

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Where our heroes make a weird discover

Winry looked out of the window, observing the desert.

"I'm bored out of my mind..." she sighed. "Colonel, are we there yet?"

"No, we are not."

"Aaaaugh. How long will it take?"

Roy chuckled. "Nobody asked you to come along. I told you this was going to be boring, miss."

Winry huffed again, looking sideway at an asleep Edward. "I know, I know." Her face lit up with determination. "But I won't permit another automail in pieces! Every single time he returns home, his arm is totally destroyed!"

Both Mustang and Al bit in a laughter.

"Anyway, Colonel" spoke up the younger Elric "you never told us what this mission was about. What are we doing in the desert?"

"Heh. Some travelers saw a big uknow object, right in the middle of this region. We're here to investigate."

"Investigate... in four?" You could clearly hear Al's skepticism in his voice.

"Actually, only Fullmetal was supposed to come here. You two just came along" Explained cheerfully Mustang "and I'm here just out of curiosity. Who knows, maybe the uknown object are the ruins of some ancient temple."

A loud yawn found his way out of Ed's mouth. "Pious hope to to see statues of naked ladies, Colonel?" He asked with a smirk, stirring as much as he could in the little space of the car.

Roy pouted childishly. "Awww. You're hurting my feelings, Fullmetal. Enjoyed your _short_ nap?"

The forbidden word woke completely up the alchemist. "Who are you calling so short that it's not even possible to put him in prison because he can pass between the bars?!"

Mildly amused, Winry sighed. "Nobody, Ed..."

The fullmetal alchemist mumbled something unintelligible, annoyed.

"What?"

"I said that I'm reading a book. I don't want to talk to you traitors."

Roy looked for a moment at him, before returning his look on the road. "Don't, Fullmetal. You'll just get nausea."

"I do what the fuck I want."

Three minutes later, Ed was kneeling on the ground, vomiting his own stomach out.

Roy smirked cockily. "Told you so."

Edward cleaned his mouth, shooting an hateful glance toward his superior. "Go fuck yourself."

Everybody sweatdropped.

Winry shook her head, an exasperated smile on her lips, and looked at the map. "Hey, I think we're almost there." She announced, beaming like a little sun.

Roy glanced at the paper. "Yes, we're just a kilometer away (A/N: I'm NOT using miles, since I have no idea of how much a mile is. Also, I won't use inches and foots, but meters and centimetres. Deal with it.). This is a good piece of news."

Edward stood up. "Alright. So we are only a kilometer from discovering what this 'mysterious object' is..."

"...And from the end of your bickering." Added Al.

xxx

"Huh..."

"What in the name of the unholy fuck is that?!" Shrieked Ed, staring with wide eyes at the... thing in front of them.

Winry gaped. "This surely doesn't look like a temple, Colonel..."

She had pointed out the obvious. It was a gigantic mass of sand-yellow, white and turquoise blocks, put together so that their form reminded roughly of one of those spaceships that you sometimes could see in sci-fi movies. Getting closer, mysterious symbols could be seen on the wall of the... thing, written in red and light green.

If Al still had his face, he would have had his mouth and his eyes wide open. "Brother, am I the only one who thinks that that thing looks like a...?"

Edward looked at him. "A what, Al?"

"You know. An UFO."

The alchemist snorted. "Yeah, right. Aliens do not exist, you know that..."

"If you say so."

Ed got closer, unsure of what to do. Despite what he had said to his little brother, he secretly thought that Al was right. The construction did look like some weird alien interstellar voyage device. Suddenly, he spotted something weird.

"Hey! There's a door, right there!"

Well, actually there probably _used to be_ a door, but now it had fall, leaving a pitch black hole that leaded into the building (Ed simply refused to call it spaceship. Aliens didn't exist... did they?).

Well, that wasn't important, at the moment. Curious as he was, obviously Ed entered into the thing, stiffening for a moment in search of any threats. When nothing happened, he relaxed, calling for Al and Winry.

"You remain there, _Colon_-el! Watch the car!" He shouted, smirking when he heard Roy mumble about puns with his grade.

xxx

The lights from the torches enlightened a very big, very square and very dusty room. Winry couldn't help but stare wide-eyed, as everything looked really, and I mean, _really_ ancient.

It couldn't be, though. Some of the objects in the room looked suspiciously like radios, antennas, and... robots?

On the floor, on weird console-like boards, in short pretty much everywhere, rested in peace little metallic figures, like weird white and red dolls abandoned during a game. She noticed absently Al picking up one, and observing it from all the angles.

Another thing that was everywhere were weird dark blue crystals, that adorned walls, the "consoles", even the floor.

"Guess that, whoever built this place had a thing for blue crystals" mused Edward, looking around.

Al, the little robot-thingy still in his metallic hands, nodded.

"Well, there are other rooms. Why don't we explore them too?" Proposed Winry. "I'll look in that one." she said, pointing to a little white door.

_Hm, I wonder what happened to the people who built this..._

She opened the door, and cried out in shock. Her question had been answered, as a whole skeleton was looking at her from the inside of the cabin.

They putted the skeleton on a big table, found into another room. It was tall, more or less 1,98 meters and dark grey colored. Winry, after the shock, had instantly decided to examine the thing, to understand the cause of death and the reason of his weird appearance. You see, after her parent's death, she had received quite a lot of anatomy books, and, to be able to create better automails and out of curiosity too, she had read and studied them all. That had made her kinda good in medicine.

After some minutes, she took off her gloves and, with triumphal voice, announced:

"Female, in her mid years, the cause of death is a violent blow that broke the neck.

Also, she wasn't human."

The last phrase took both the Elric brothers by surprise.

"What?! Not a human?" Gasped Edward, outraged by such a thought.

"Yeah. Look closely." They did. "The legs, the arms, the neck and the fingers are, in proportion, way longer than the norm. Also, the chest is way flatter, and the skull is more oval, with feline-like features. And I didn't even talk about the colour. They're naturally like this, I can tell you."

Everybody quieted. No doubt, that was the discovery of the century, maybe even of the millennium. The remains of an unknown humanoid creature... it was priceless!

Nervous, Al fidgeted with the robot (Ed was a bit more willing to accept the fact that the construction may have been a spaceship, now that they had found humanoid bones). Suddenly, a loud _ting_ sound was heard, followed by a bright turquoise light and said boy's voice.

"Uh-oh. Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but hey: it's just the prologue. Gimme some time. Also, cake to everyone who noticed the BEN DROWNED quote!

L/Honey-sempai: We noticed.

Yuyake no Okami: Guys, I'm talking with the readers.

L: Shut up and give us the cake.

Yuyake no Okami: The cake is a lie.


	2. Where Ed's mind is blown up

A/N: OK, so. Another chapter. First of all, yeah... my computer went berserk, I had Shikamaru's syndrome (I was lazy), my scholastic career is going horribly wrong AND I had an author's block. Sorry. Just don't expect short gaps between the chapters.

I've forgotten the disclaimer. _OH NOES. _Oh, well. I'll just post it here. I, Yuyake no Okami, in full possess of all my mental and physical capacities, declare I'm not Shigeru Miyamoto or Hiromu Arakawa. (Thankfully I don't look like Miyamoto. As much as I love the guy, he's not exactly... well, a beauty.)

Anyway. This chapter is, hopefully, going to be a bit better than the last one. Also, I'm using "xxx" to separate the paragraphs, since the site won't let me double-space. By the way, I'm using Japanese as Sheikah dialect (Sheikah= Ninja. Duh.) , Italian as Hylian's, and the general Hyrulean language will be the Dovah from Skyrim. Though, for the Dovah language and Japanese, I'll have to use a translator. Sorry to all the Japaneses who will notice errors.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Where Ed's mind is blown up

The blue light engulfed everything for a second, the high sound hurting Ed's and Winry's ears.

"AL! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, WINRY! I JUST TOUCHED THE CRYSTAL ON THE ROBOT!"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Shouted the Fullmetal Alchemist, his hands trying in vain to protect his ears from the painful screech.

And, as if it actually listened to him, it stopped. Slowly, really slowly, to make sure the world was making sense again, Edward looked up and looked around.

His eyes widened, almost comically, as he saw the little robot Al was holding before coming back to life.

It was floating gently, turning around several times, like it was looking around. Two yellowish hands connected to his body with a sparkling and purplish line of electricity. When it spotted the three, the buzzing it emitted got stronger.

"_And who might you be?" _it asked, with a metallic but weirdly friendly voice.

As both his brother and Winry were still shocked, Al decided to present them.

"I-I'm Alphonse Elric, this is my b-big brother E-Edward, and t-t-this is W-Winry Rockbell" he managed to stutter.

"_A pleasure. However, what are some humans puppies like you doing on the Tenno no hokori? And why was I deactivated?"_

xxx

"What's the... Tenu no opori?" Asked Winry, managing somehow to regain her voice.

"_The Tenno no hokori is the spaceship you're in right now. I'm afraid my name would be unpronounceable by your tongue, but I guess a good translation would be Skylar27253726U6228H365. Just call me Skylar, for short."_

Edward coughed lightly. "So, this is a real spaceship?"

"_Why, yes!" Skylar_'s voice had, for whatever reason, became cheerful and kinda prideful. _"Tenno no hokori, the first inter-galactic ship made by the Sheikah tribe. 58 x 13 x 21 metres of pure Ranel iron and time crystals! And our captain is mistress Akane, no less! One of the greatest and most famous spaceship captain our planet ever had!" _He said, entusiastically_._

Winry paled. "Skylar? Was this... Akane... like... you?"

The robot shook vehemently his rounded head. _"Oh Hylia, obviously not! A robot doesn't possess the capacities to become a captain. Akane is a Sheikah lady."_

Everybody looked at the skeleton on the table.

As Skylar's artificial eyes saw the dark grey remains, he whined, in pain.

"_Mistress Akane? What happened to you?"_

xxx

"...So, my guess is that, when the _Tenno no hokori_ crashed on our planet, your captain got a blow on the neck that caused her death. Also, the hit deactivated you and all of your comrades, for enough time to make this place and Akane's body decade." Explained Edward. Skylar made a sad chirp.

"_I guess this is a logical explanation. Judging from the damages to the spaceship, it's been more or less four or five centuries. Poor mistress. She didn't even have a proper funeral,and she was so young... It will be an hard blow for her siblings."_

Al cocked his head. "Wait. You said yourself that probably it's been more than 400 years you're here! They can't possibly be still alive!"

"_I have really a few data about your race, I'm afraid. Maybe humans live less than the creatures from my natal planet?"_

Nobody knew how to answer. However, Skylar's question was probably just a retorical question, as it (he?) directed toward another robot without waiting for an answer. Ed grimaced when he tapped the blue crystal (What was it? Time crystal?), expecting the almost unbearable light and the horrendous screech of the other time, but nothing like that happened.

"_The time crystals give energy to us and to the ambient too. Activating one into a place without time energy can cause some nasty accident, pretty much like the one you told me about."_ Explained Skylar, noticing the boys' face.

Winry mumbled something unintelligible. Nasty was an euphemism. It had been horrible, terrifying, one of the worst experience she'd ever had. It'd been like her head has exploding, or like someone was pounding on it with the biggest and heaviest wrench ever made.

Meanwhile, the other robot had awakened, and it'd started activating the others. Within five minutes, everyone of the 67 androids were operative again, filling the place with happy, sad and shocked buzzes.

After some explaining, Skylar directed toward Al.

"_We are going to return to our planet. To repair the ship, and... to return Mistress Akane's remains to her family. We, however, need an order, to activate the ship, because of our programming. Since you're the tallest one here, I guess you are the older one. I suppose human society is based on age too-"_

Ed shot a murderous glare toward the bot. "EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS. _I_ AM THE OLDER ONE. AND I'M _NOT_, BY ANY MEANS, SHORT. UNDERSTOOD?"

Skylar and the other robots, unimpressed, just chuckled. _"My bad. I'll ask you, then. Are we allowed to take off?"_

Ed sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright. Just... wait for us to exit this thing, okay? We don't want to accidentally go on a weird planet where we probably wouldn't even be able to breath."

(Winry frowned, as she would have loved to learn more about the ship's technology)

The robots all shot him a thumb up, earning a chuckle from Alphonse.

As the three humans walked toward the exit (Ed smirking, thinking of the face Colonel Bastard would do, seeing the giant spaceship leave the ground), The little automates went all went to their rightful places, waiting to leave the planet where their mistress had found death.

Only that, nothing happened.

xxx

As the minutes passed without any sign of life from the spaceship, Ed was more and more confused. He wasn't by any means an expert in UFOs, but he didn't think it should have taken so much. He shot a look to Winry and Al, and entered into the thing again. Maybe they were having some problems. He didn't know anything about alien technology, but he knew that, at least when talking about human devices, sometimes dust and rust kept machines from working correctly.

He made sign to the colonel to wait a little more, and cackled evilly when he answered with a rude gesture.

As they looked around, however, the door behind them, appeared like from nowhere, closed with a loud _thud_.

"SHIT!"

xxx

They were _flying._ Even with their adventurous lives, none of them had ever experienced something as _flying_. Ed was terrified, to say the least: they were _floating_, for Truth's sake! Immediately, the three friends ran toward the control room. When they entered, Skylar was tapping calmly on one of the console thingies they saw earlier.

"Skylar! We're still here, you useless red tin!" Shouted Edward, clear panic in his voice.

The robots, startled, turned in perfect unison, and said useless tin gasped. _"Masters Elrics! Mistress Rockbell! What are you doing here! We thought you would be out of the ship, by now!"_

"We _were_" snarled the Fullmetal Alchemist "but, since you weren't taking off, we thought you had a problem and re-entered to see what was wrong! Bring us back on the ground _this instant_!"

Skylar whined. _"I'm afraid this isn't possible, Master Elric. We're already out of the atmosphere, and we don't have power enough to return you on Earth and then take off again. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."_

"Awesome. Just, awesome."

The robot patted the boy's shoulder, perhaps trying to comfort him. _"Don't worry, though. On our planet we'll found another ship, and we'll take you home."_

Winry sighed. "I guess Ed's more worried about your planet's atmosphere. Do you think it's breathable for humans?"

"_I'm positive it is. Or so says the atmosphere scan of our ship. There are a few more elements in our air, but none dangerous to human organism."_

Another robot (called "Shinra", if Winry remembered well) helpfully cut in_. "While you're here, you might as well enjoy the ship's commodities. Also, while talking to Mistress Winry, I figured out she's really interested in our technology, and that the Master Elrics are alchemists. We have a library full of books about those things, and the journey will last no longer than a few days."_

Hearing this, Al and Winry's eyes lit up. The two turned toward Ed, pleading him with a look.

Edward huffed. "You know what? Whatever. It's not like we have a choice, after all. We might as well go for it and enjoy the journey."

"YAY!"

xxx

Despite the bad start, Ed actually found himself really enjoying everything of the voyage: from the robots' kind behavior to the interesting books and the otherworldly beautiful sight out of the ship's windows. He hadn't actually thought about it before, but he was in space!

Stars shined everywhere, and in the distance, you could see colorful galaxies, planets (the robots had assured him that only really few of them were inhabited), sometimes meteors and comets.

He felt utterly disappointed, when Shinra told him they were about to land, or at least until he remembered _where_ he was going to land.

An alien, unknown planet. "Hylia", they called it, just like the most important deity of their pantheon (Kinda disappointing that such an advanced society would still believe in things like gods and goddesses).

He excitedly watched out the window as they god closer to the atmosphere. The planet looked weird, with most of the clouds grouped in one spot, all around some dark points he didn't manage to understand what they were, and the land divided in three main continents, but hey. It was an alien planet, after all.

"Where are we going to land, Skylar?" Asked Al, excited at least as his big brother.

The robot didn't answer instantly. _"We should land in Ranel's _(A/N: or was it Lanayru? I don't quite remember.)_ territory. However... I didn't remember such... 'yellowness'. It was such a green place, when they created me. I wonder what happened to Faron, too. The forest wasn't so big, the last time I saw it. The only place that actually looks the same is Oldin."_

"Well, it's been four hundred years. You can't expect everything to remain exactly the same." Said Winry.

"_I guess you're right, Mistress. Alright, now we're landing!"_ He announced.

The boys (and the girl) braced themselves, and waited to see what this new world would look like.

Xxx

Shock. Utter and simple shock.

The place was nothing more than a desert, ruins coming out of the sand.

The robots almost stopped buzzing.

"_What happened?"_

"_Where are the houses?"_

"_Forget the houses, where are the people?"_

"_How did all of this happen?"_

"_Baka, it's been four hundred years!"_

"_Only the factory is still intact!"_

"_Do you think someone survived?"_

"_Ie. Even some of the streets are destroyed, do you really think that there's still someone to clean this mess up?"_

Ed was speechless. Everything... just destroyed. Wiped out. Just ruins and moving sands everywhere.

Just like Ishval.

The thought made him sick.

At least until Al cried: "Hey! There's someone there!"

xxx

Impa looked around. She was 146 years old when Ranel had been demolished. Practically a kid. Even now, four hundred years old later, the sight made her heart ache. She remembered the place, before the catastrophe: sand-colored, white and red squared houses, big factories, the comforting blueness of the time crystals, the kindness and calmness of her people, the Sheikah tribe. However, she had to return. The day had came. Her Grace had returned. Soon, the darkness that had engulfed the land (Hyrule, she had to remember. Hyrule was the name the Goddesses would choose) would disappear, leaving only the protecting shadows her tribe worshipped.

"_Mistress Impa!"_

Her eyes widened, and she turned fast. "Skylar!" She exclaimed, happy for the first time in maybe years.

xxx

"_Impa-sama!"_ Exclaimed Skylar, floating toward the figure. It was, to Ed's disdain, impossibly tall, with tanned skin, blond, almost white hair, combed into a looooooooong ponytail, and deep red eyes.

Instantly all the robots went toward the person (male or female, he couldn't quite place), leaving him, Al and Winry behind them, listening to some gibberish they couldn't understand.

"Watashi wa anata ga yoku aru no o mite ureshiku omoimasu!" Exclaimed the woman (Winry was pretty certain she was a woman, and none of her friends wanted to say otherwise) with an happy smile. "Watashi no imōtodearu baai ni wa? "

Everybody quieted. Skylar, stuttered a little. _"__Impa-sama... Akane wa... "_

Shinra spoke up. _"Wareware wa, kurasshu shita,-shi Impa-sama. Akane wa, inpakuto de shibō shita. Watashitachiha, sorera no yūkan'na wakai dansei ni dake kansha o kaesu koto ga dekimashita."_

The robot pointed at them, and the woman nodded. Then, unexpectedly...

"I see. Thank you very much for your help." She said, bowing slightly toward the three humans.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU COULD SPEAK OUR LANGUAGE ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Very well. Longer chappie.

Impa: Hum. Looks like I'm the first canon LoZ character to appear.

YnO: Yeah. You know that I like elvish dark magicians ninja aliens.

Link: But I want to appear too!

YnO: You will, sweetheart, don't worry. And so will Ghiraim and Fi.

Link: Shit.

Ghiraim: Sweet.

I noticed I use too much short paragraphs... he he...

However, I want to write another fanfiction, aside from this one, but the problem is that the thing I want to cross Zelda with is a book from an Italian author that hasn't been translated to English yet... Din-damnit.


End file.
